Beautiful Contradiction
by M. Nicole
Summary: ...I loved you...But even love could not sway the destiny that had already been appointed for us...one of us had to die for the love we were denied...(PG)(One-Shot)


**Beautiful Contradiction**

**Disclaimer - **If I owned them I wouldn't be here.

**Summary - **...I loved you...But even love could not sway the destiny that had already been appointed for us...one of us had to die for the love we were denied...

**Pairings - **Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha

**Rating - **PG-13 for very slight reference to intercourse

**Genre - **Angst and Romance

**A/N - **Most likely a one-shot, so enjoy while you can. Please read and review still though! :)

**Warnings - **This story contains homosexuality and incest, though very vague, so if you don't like it then don't read it.

You were useless. Pathetic. You would ask me if I loved you. Love you? Look at you...you are weak. You let petty human emotions get the best of you. You would crash to your knees in front of me, begging for me to just say those words. What power I held over you, what dominance. You would lay down, letting me pull your hair and drag my nails across your chest. Why did I allow you to give me such pleasure? At first you were simply a tool, something I would use when I needed...then I would throw you aside. Yet you would come storming into my home, ready to fight me tooth and nail, but for what? You would grab me by my shoulders, foolishly thinking you could move me with your weakness, and beg me to just say it.

Did I love you? I don't think I was ever capable of loving anyone. Emotions are a weakness, and a weakness can get you killed.

But then again, _love_ is such a broad term.

I loved your body. I loved your soft, exploring lips. I loved your whimpers of pleasure when I ran my nails down your back. I loved how you begged me for my touch. I loved telling you what to do and watching you do it...walking around on your hands and knees to fetch me meaningless items. I loved it when you would let me slice your beautiful flesh and lap up the blood that flowed out. I loved your shivers, whimpers, moans, and even your screams. You would always tell me you loved me...you needed me...and then you ask me to say the same. I've never spoken that word to anyone. I've never felt love for you. But if that is the case...then why did I attack the human girl you travelled with? I saw you with her, giving her the same soft lips that I had marked as my own. Dear brother, you should have known better. You were lucky I spared her life. You were mine, and no one else was allowed to delight in you.

The battle was never over between us. You lost half of your life, being pinned to a tree by some human girl you loved.

You had a problem with this, I can see that now. You loved too much. You felt too much. Even in your last moment of life, you told me you would always love me. Did you expect that to change my mind? Did you expect simple words to make me throw everything away and keep you alive?

It did.

I fought with you violently but you will never know how hard I tried to save you. I brought in a medicine woman of the highest regard, but even she could not bring you back to me. I watched as you closed your eyes, your beautiful golden eyes. Damn your human heart, for it failed you. Damn your human ideals and your human feelings. You were pathetic. You disgraced me, you sickened me. The scent of human on you was enough to make me wince, and you did everything you could to try to cover it. You started to ignore your little 'gang', leaving them to fight their own battles. You didn't even know if they were still alive when you yourself passed. You looked upon me with hatred, your eyes glowing with fury, something befitting a demon. You hated the thing you had become in order to escape what you loathed being.

You would fight with me. Yelling at me, and calling me names. An amusing spectacle. You thought that this would hurt me but it only quickened my passion for you, made me desire to own you even more. And that's what I did. I owned you. Like it or not, believe it or not, but that is the case. It became a game. You would try to leave me, only coming back wishing for more. I would take your face in my hands and tell you it was alright, and you believed me. You would do anything I told you to.

You became my sick obsession. Minutes with you turned into hours, into days, into long weeks. I would do as I pleased, and you never fully understood the extent of my passion for you. Sick. That's what it was, sex with your own kin, but that sickness just made me want you more. You would try to justify our relationship, even saying I put a spell on you. I would never do that, I would never need to.

I never once tried to take it from you. The sword that you clung to so desperetly in your troubled sleep. I had thought about it, about how easy it would be for you to simply give it to me, yet I never took it. I had my prize. I fought for your body and soul and I won. You belonged to me, you became a part of me.

But then you changed, and you attacked me. Such a foolish thing to do. In your anger you were blind, your head was foggy...you knew not what you did. We fought and I won. Haven't you realized that?

I always win.

But now you are gone and I'm sure that wherever you may be, you want me to pine for you. Why would I do that? Why should I weep for the toy that had been broken? You were the one who gave yourself to me, you were the one who knew how it would all end, you were the one who left your loving human girl to be with your own brother. I blame it all on you. And now you are long dead, gone to the spirit world where I can no longer control you. Now I've taken your arm, and it has done me well, it has survived this long time. See?

Even in death I still use you.

Even in death I still have power over you.


End file.
